pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Twinkle Parallel
Futari wa Pretty Cure Twinkle☆Parallel (ふたりはプリキュアトウインクル☆パラレル) is an unpublished fanseries by Thedollyloli with an astrology motif. Story Beautiful, hard-working Aya Onabara and clumsy, compassionate Yue Uozaki had parallel lives, one never affecting the other. But when the starry night sky is in put in danger, the two parallels suddenly collide. Aya and Yue both discover glowing spheres near the places they love most, and the moment they come into contact with the objects, a pair of strange creatures are put into their hands! They realize they have the same problem, and meet up trying to figure things out. Before they can even begin, though, a mysterious enemy attacks them! Completely stuck, both creatures give the pair an item called a Twinkle Scope. Attempting to follow their instructions, they put their new Zodiac Charms inside, and before they know it they've transformed into Pretty Cure! To keep the evil group Void from destroying all stars and planets in the universe, they must fight together and protect the power the other stars have left, as well as care for the friends they unintentionally created! Characters Pretty Cure and Allies ' Aya Onabara' (女原彩) / Cure Virgo (キュアヴァーゴ) Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Japanese) Skilled at ice skating, and wishes to become a professional one day. She also gets outstanding grades, and is popular among her schoolmates. Despite this, she constantly criticizes herself for the smallest details, so she is rarely if ever satisfied with herself. She tends to isolate herself using all her spare time to practice, and consequently she's a bit lonely, although she pretends not to care. She's also quite blunt, sometimes unintentionally causing arguments. Born on September 17; blood type is A. ' Yue Uozaki' (魚崎以) / Cure Pisces (キュアパイシーズ) Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) Passionately practices a regional form of pottery passed through her family. Has only a few good friends, but treats them with a compassion and understanding unlike any other. However, she's also a bit of a ditz, and often accidentally creates an awkward atmosphere with her non-sequitirs. Very few things are able to anger her, but afterwards she forgives easily. She has a great appreciation for the arts, and just about anything pleasing to the eye. Born on February 26; blood type is B. Hina (ヒナ) Voiced by: Ayumi Tsuji (Japanese) Aya's companion, created from fragments of the stars in the Virgo constellation by the High Priestess, and given life by "the touch of a soulful being," in this case Aya. A cat-like creature with speckled orange fur, similar to a kimono on a Hinamatsuri doll, hence her name. A curious, outgoing girl who tends to get into trouble trying to imitate others and explore. As a result, she gets the hang of speech more quickly than Pocchan. Pocchan (ポッチャン) Voiced by: Satomi Sato (Japanese) Yue's companion, created from fragments of the stars in the Pisces constellation by the High Priestess, and given life by "the touch of a soulful being," in this case Yue. A fish-like creature who only has gills, and thus lives in a fishbowl by Yue's work station. Unlike Hina, he's content to lay back and observe his surroundings from afar, and is more of a thinker than a doer. He doesn't talk much, either, mainly because he has to stick his head out from his bowl in order to do so. Mochi (モチ) A rabbit-like creature who appears occasionally to help the girls at times when Hina and Pocchan cannot. A rational, serious type who doesn't take nonsense from others. His birth was similar to that of Hina and Pocchan, created by the Priestess as a companion using a portion of the moon's power. He follows whatever orders she gives him without question, but also deeply cares for her, and worries that she's lonely and strains herself too hard. Has a talent for languages, and already speaks near-fluent Japanese before his arrival. High Priestess of the Stars (星の女司祭長) A powerful figure who watches over and protects the stars of the universe. Little is known about her, apart from what Mochi tells them. She's described as a beautiful young woman, passionately devoted to her duty of protecting the cosmos, but also gentle and kind, and curious about life in different parts of the universe. Villains Umbriel (ウンブリエル) Aegaeon (アイガイオーン) Erinome (エリノメ) Nereid (ネレイド) Charon (カロン) Items Twinkle Scope (トウインクルスコープ) A compact-like device produced by Hina and Pocchan. When a Zodiac Charm is inserted into the lower button and pressed, it allows the chosen soulful beings to transform into their corresponding sign. The upper lens can store Hina and Pocchan inside when needed, and when looked through can be used to find other Zodiac Charms. Twinkle Ring (トウインクルリング) A ring-shaped case created by the High Priestess, used to store the Zodiac Charms. Each Charm inserted not only restores the constellations, but helps Hina and Pocchan to grow, thus increasing Pretty Cure's power. Void has also created a fake Twinkle Ring, which they call the Black Ring (as in a Black Hole), which takes a Charm's power and changes it into twice as much nothingness. Hina and Pocchan later gain the ability to purify a Charm inserted into the Black Ring. Zodiac Charms (ゾディアックチャーム) Star-shaped charms containing large amounts of the star power that Void had previously tried to get rid of, but only managed to remove from the stars themselves thanks to the Priestess' defense. Enormous power would be granted to those who were to store them all in the Twinkle Ring. Individually, they grant good fortune based on their corresponding houses. Aries Charm (エーリーズ・チャーム): Red. Self-enhancement, self-improvement, & beginnings. Taurus Charm (トーラス・チャーム): Green. Wealth, possessions, & desire. Gemini Charm (ジェミニ・チャーム): Yellow. Communication, intelligence, & learning. Cancer Charm (キャンサー・チャーム): Silver. Home, house, & family. Leo Charm (リオ・チャーム): Gold. Pleasure, fun, & creativity. Virgo Charm (ヴァーゴ・チャーム): Brown. Health, work, & responsibility. Kept by Aya. Libra Charm (リーブラ・チャーム): Blue. Partnership, unity, & cooperation. Scorpio Charm (スコルピオ・チャーム): Black. Romance, relationships, & rebirth. Sagittarius Charm (サジタリアス・チャーム): Purple. Philosophy, discovery, & understanding. Capricorn Charm (カプリコン・チャーム): Orange. Social status, title, & fame. Aquarius Charm (アクアリアス・チャーム): Turquoise. Friendship, groups, & interaction Pisces Charm (パイシーズ・チャーム): Sea green. Subconscious, mysticism, & secrets. Kept by Yue. In addition, the Virgo and Pisces Charms have a strong link to Hina and Pocchan; if either one were to be destroyed or corrupted, the corresponding mascot would dissolve into nothing, and would be unable to be revived even if the Charm was purified. Category:Fan Series